Something Worth Fighting For
by Bastetmoon
Summary: Why Cato fights so hard to win the Hunger Games. Maybe he's not fighting for himself anymore. Glato oneshot.


**So this is for my dear friend Elena who urged me to write about Cato. Also I absolutely love Cato/Glimmer pairings! This is just a little one-shot mostly about Glimmers death. It's sort of a combination of the movie and the book. It's from Cato's POV. I hope everyone likes it. Please review:)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games, Suzan Collins does. (even though I wish I did and it's poop that I don't) ;) **

She is wrapped in my arms. The scent of her skin mixing with the scent of the woods to create an over whelming perfume. I can feel her breathing, her chest rising and falling ever so gently. There's a chill in the air but I doesn't disturb me. I have her to keep me warm, and she has me. I never want to let her go.

She looks up at me, a coy smile playing across her lips. Her green eyes catching the light from our fire.

"I thought you were asleep Cato." She whispers. The other careers are sleeping around the fire, and I would be a shame to wake them.

"I couldn't, not with you so close to me." Her blonde hair is braided in two braids that perfectly frame her face, she is so beautiful.

"Hmm." She smiles, "Thinking about little miss "on fire" up her tree?" She presses a finger against my lips, "Don't worry we'll kill her tomorrow. But tonight it's just us."

I caress the side of her face. "You really don't know how beautiful you look right now."

"Oh, of course I do." I suppress a smile. She is mine, my beautiful, sweet, slightly self absorbed, deadly little Glimmer. I wrap my arms around her. But right now she isn't deadly. Neither am I. both of our weapons, her bow and my sword lye forgotten by the fire, still close enough to grab in need, but excluded from out little world.

"I love you."

"I love you too." This is how it is. We know that we will never be together. We don't talk about the future. Truth is one of us has to die, but until that happens we will be happy.

Far above us I can see the figure of the girl on fire silhouetted against the sky. It's still dark, but a pink tinge has started to creep from the horizon.

I look deep into Glimmers eyes, green as a river in summertime. Her blonde hair catches the sunlight that has begun to peep over the horizon. Strangely I notice sawdust in her hair, but I quickly disregard the thought as unimportant.

Glimmer is still looking at me. Her lips twisted in a small smile. I want her so badly. I pull her towards me. We kiss, at first it is soft and gentle, but the passion grows. I trace my lips along her jaw line and down her neck, reveling in the taste of her skin.

Then all at once several things happen. I hear a soft thump. Then buzzing. Pain explodes on my hand. Glimmer is screaming, or is that the other careers? Then I see them, a swarm of wasps, only they're not wasps, they're tracker jackers. The other careers are screaming. I try to stand, another sharp pain, this time on my neck. It's complete pandemonium. I try to pull glimmer up with me.

"Come on, Glimmer!" I yell. "To the lake!" I hope the others understand. Then Clove is behind me, pulling me away.

"Cato! Help!" Glimmer vainly tries to swat them away with her bow. But I am already running, my only thought to escape. I can hear Clove and Marvel running behind me. When we reach it, we all dive head first into the lake. I stay down for as long as I can, but eventually come up spluttering. The wasps are gone.

My head is starting to swim, it must be the venom. That's when I notice, Glimmer is gone, and so is the boy from 12, Peeta. Dread floods me. Where is Glimmer?

I burst out of the water. I have to find her! I vaguely hear my companions yelling at me to come back, but I press on. The world seems to bend around me, but I'm strong. I will make it.

When I reach the clearing, I see it. Glimmer her prone figure is lying on a bed of leaves. To my rage the girl on fire, Katniss is leaning over her. Confusion ripples through me. What is she doing? Why is she hurting Glimmer?_ Get away! Get away from her!_ I want to shout, but I'm too dazed to string a few words together. The boy Peeta is yelling at her to go. He turns to see me, as Katniss retreats back into the forest. _Is he trying to hurt Glimmer too?_ I vaguely wonder. I raise my sword, he will not touch her.

The poison is making me clumsy but I manage to stab him high on his leg. He turns to run, and I start to pursue him. Then I catch a glance of Glimmer lying so helpless on the ground and I stop. He disappears into the forest, and I run back to her side.

Glimmer beautiful face is now bloated, an allergic reaction to the venom maybe. Her braids are coming undone, dirt and dried blood. I crouch down and shake her shoulders.

"Glimmer. Glimmer? Glimmer! Wake up!" I'm shouting her name, not caring if someone hears. "Wake up." But I know it's too late. She's gone. "Glimmer." I whisper her name tracing her swollen face with my hand. A tear runs down my cheek. "Glimmer." I continue to repeat her name, even though I know it's too late. I could have saved her; should have saved her. But I left and now she's gone. I wipe my eyes with my hand, and then close hers. Those eyes, green as emeralds, they'll never open again.

I should probably go, but I have one thing left to do. I reach around her neck and unclasp the green teardrop necklace she wore as her district token. It's something to remember her by. Then I lean down and brush my lips against hers, one last time. "Good bye Glimmer." I stand and slowly turn my back on the clearing. All the will to fight has drained out of my body. But as I clench the necklace in my hand I know. I can't give up. I will fight. I will win. By any means necessary I will win, but not for me. I have to win, for Glimmer.

**Well hope everyone liked it! Reviews are much appreciated:) Thanks!**


End file.
